


Fancy Seeing You Here...

by Acemativity



Series: Akeshu Drabbles Compilations [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Angst, Mutual Pining, Short Story, collection of drabbles, more to be added later - Freeform, slight slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemativity/pseuds/Acemativity
Summary: A small dose of luck draws Akechi Goro and Kurusu Akira together one morning before catching the next train... And then again-- and again, until the fact is right in front of their faces: They're attached and interested in each other, no doubt about it.((Thank you MinatoArisato for helping me with making all these paragraphs easier to read!!!!!))
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Akeshu Drabbles Compilations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635136
Kudos: 32





	1. A Possible Train Wreck

**Author's Note:**

> This may be subject to changing or being deleted and reposted? I’m just trying to get a feel for this site before digging into my notes and posting more works! Just started another semester of school as well, so I’m having an odd time trying to balance both interests and academic requirements... Thank you for reading this lil thing!

“Ah, you take the same station, I see!”

“Hm—?”

Akechi stood beside him, one hand at the strap of his bag similarly to Akira’s own stance— though his back was straight and eyes sweet with a seemingly-innocent pride. “I envy you in some ways— going to school and taking time for just your studies.. I sorely miss it sometimes, every minuscule action being surveyed and analyzed by peers and adults alike..”

They both looked at each other with a rather heavy stare, Akira bearing his well-practiced pokerface before letting down a layer of his own walls at that _look_. Akechi was so ... tired — perhaps he was over-exaggerating, but that weight of his eyelids when he blinked was still there, unable to hide it. It was little more than sympathy, but Akira gave a faint, apologetic smile — he nearly reached a hand out to pat his shoulder, though their distance was too far.

“Oh— I’ve kept you long enough, I’m sure.. Thank you for listening.. Your presence, even from the beginning, has just been so refreshing, I suppose..! You’re unafraid to have a conversation with me and disagree — I’ve missed real conversations, in all honesty... Perhaps we can converse again sooner, if you’d like?” Akechi reached into his pocket to grab a folded piece of paper between two fingers, offering it close to Akira’s face. His smile was soft and sweet, but his eyes held something else, swirling with hidden emotion, scarlet in nature.. Perhaps his true colors...

Akira made a soft noise, similar to a hum, before plucking the folded square from his fingers, silent before finally making words, “I look forward to it, truly.”

Akechi grinned with eyes closed and offering hand closing into a soft fist, almost trembling for a moment— “...And I as well! Let me know if you have any places in mind... Conversations over coffee and tea are rather pleasant, aren’t they?”

With that, he left with the slightest of bows, looking back for a moment as he walked to flash another eyes-closed smile.

A little being popped his head out of his bag, paws at his shoulder, “What a talker, huh? —And a phone number? Isn’t that something only ladies should be giving you?”

Akira batted at Morgana’s tiny head, rolling his eyes, “Quiet or I’ll make a kid think you’re a toy again.”

Morgana snickered to himself in the bag, unaware of Akira’s fixation on the neatly-written numbers.


	2. It's a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps their teasing and little, unintentional game of chicken isn't simply JUST two students playing silly games-- maybe this game is just a cover-up for their own little desires and ideas..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I am so sorry these are all rather short pieces, though they'd been written more as little blurbs of ideas -- I'll make later chapters in more detail and simply more fleshed out if that's something you guys would want..! This one's two separate drabbles together so if they seem ill-fitted, I apologize!

“You’re funny, Akira...” Akechi paused, lips pursed more to one side after a sip of coffee— as if it was too bitter for him, even with sugar, “You’re sure I can call you that? I don’t know if I’ve ever been on such a basis with someone before, heh...”

The sweet “prince” ace detective flushed, semi-curled fingers pressing to his forehead before settling with fixing his overgrown bangs. Akira tilted his head, eyes softening without thought and the ghost of a smile. He cleared his throat before speaking, though, idle hand reaching for a cup of his black coffee.

“I’m sure. It’s only fair, hm, Goro?” More flushness to Akechi’s face before he gave his closed-eye smile behind a gloved hand.

“You enjoy this, I suspect...” His words were soft, but his professional tone leaked in.

“What do you mean?” A tease, Akira’s bony fingers holding his chin as he watched him— his fingers tracing the rim of his tea cup idly. He only wanted to hear Akechi say it himself.

“Ah, then it’s a game that we’re playing..” A soft chuckle was quieted behind two fingers. “I suppose I’ll let you win this round, Akira... But... I will have this next one in my favor. Just you wait..”

Akechi’s playfulness came out fully and Akira couldn’t fight a lopsided smile behind his raised cup— he lifted a pinky as he took a drink, like a response to this newfound rivalry. With the cup back on its saucer, Akira offered a sly smile intended for only the detective’s eyes, “I’m eager to see then, my dear Akechi.”

His face didn’t grow more pink, but he took the name with stride as he stood up, readying his things to leave the cafe. “Then it’s date, is it not? Can’t wait for it...”

Akechi whispered the last sentence as he passed by, slowing his gait to offer the slightest of caresses to Akira’s jaw. He withdrew before he could even process the touch, the bell signaling his escape.

“...Are you really blushing right now? What’s gotten into you..?” Morgana was already at his shoulder, paws on his head as if to shake the sense back into him.

\--

“Your hair is very frizzy... and fluffy...”

Goro was focused on the feel of his hair, patting his mess of wavy locks before brushing through them with ungloved fingers. A part of his game, perhaps — at least Akira guessed so when he took off a glove with his teeth.. He certainly was on the winning side with that move.

Morgana tried to sit in Akira’s lap at first when Goro moved closer to his face, even pawing at his face for attention, but Akira picked him up and set him aside, mumbling a distracted, “It’s fine, Mona...”

Goro sat beside him when Morgana left, both hands brushing back his thick hair to see his entire face. Neither said anything, as if the rather intimate gesture would be ruined by just one twitch of an eye— until Goro smiled, eyes closed and mouth a soft curve, “Perhaps it isn’t my line to say, but you look rather nice like this...!”

Akira couldn’t bite his tongue, too smart-assed and smug to keep quiet, “Maybe that’s a line specially for you to say..”

And his smile widened, eyes flashing with that same scarlet hue from before, his hands gripping Akira’s hair tighter, “Well, I suppose I should be flattered then..” Goro leaned closer, their noses close to touching, “Maybe you’re a special someone to me as well? Being the apple of an ace detective’s eyes, what a dream~”

Akira opened his mouth slightly as if to reply, but he found himself more off-guard by the smugness and cockiness of Goro, how his personality seemed to switch to something much dark and open.

It was Akira’s turn to run through Goro’s hair, as if this truly was a little test of strength between the two— and the odds slipped a bit in his favor when his cocky grin dropped, if only for a moment, into softness. The air changed, as if their breaths had slowed down for this moment.

“...Should I do that more often?” Akira made it sound a bit like a joke with his crooked smirk, but he repeatedly ran through his hair until he could bunch most of it into a ponytail. He softened a bit in volume, “You look nice with your hair out of the way.”

“...You think so?” The genuine tone between the two pulled at his heartstrings, formed a swirl of something between his ribs, like a flurry of leaves or butterflies...

“Mhm...”

Akira moved a little closer, going from sitting crosslegged on his floor to his knees like Goro was, afraid to remove his hands from his hair to ruin a pleasantly quiet moment. He watched Goro softly fight a little scoff, realizing that this wasn’t a continuation of their game. Akira was never one to be touchy-feely, from what he’d ever seen, even with Mona for the most part... He shuffled his knees closer to Goro’s until they touched, chests just about flush as he let go of his far-too-long hair to hold his chin with the curve of a forefinger and the pad of his thumb.

Akira leaned in, their brows touching for a moment, as if to make sure this was okay, before he tilted his head to meet his lips with a click. And Goro leaned in, kissing him back with a moment of fervor before turning away, covering his lips to hide his smile from before and to cover up the ghost of Akira’s own mouth..

“Was that too much?” Akira looked disappointed, his hair rather tufted from Goro’s hands and face a lively pink. “I apolog—“

Goro only stood up, composing himself again before reaching for his bag on the sofa. He ruffled Akira’s hair before stepping down one stair, admitting with sudden shyness, “Victorious once again, aren’t you... I’ll come back once I’m better.. trained, if you will.”

Akira almost missed what Goro whispered to himself, “—And a lot to think about now with this new... feeling...”


	3. An Unexpected Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who the hell let Akechi Goro upstairs ?? Is Akira complaining, though? The answer's a straight (heh) "No."

“Wake up!! Akechi is coming up the—“

Akira couldn’t process the words Morgana just hissed into his ear, too tired to even find where his voice was coming from. He batted at air before curling further into himself with his puffy blanket, bleary eyes unable to focus on anything but the one thing he had on his shelf.

“A rather barren room... I suppose you are rather new to this city, huh..” Footsteps creak closer, slowly but surely.

“You know it’s rather late in the morning now, yes? I thought you’d never wake up..”

Akira rubbed one eye with the back of a hand, “...’Kechi? Did Sojiro just let you up...?”

A soft chuckle. The creaking stopped at his bedside, but he paid him no mind when he reached for his glasses on the shelf.

Admittedly, he took longer than needed, suddenly aware of a hand slipping under his blanket to touch his chest, almost startled by the warmth of his shirt under such a thick blanket. Fingertips to fingerpads at the middle of his chest, sliding until his palm pressed to him, as if readying to dive past his ribcage to take what he’d already been offered, if only vaguely... A fingertip brushed past the collar of his shirt to feel his collarbone, then fit a pointer finger in the divot below his throat..

Akira put on his glasses finally, better aware of the softness in Goro’s expression, how distant he was— as if peering into his heart, analyzing, looking for clues for his own personal investigation.. A soft brown settled in his eyes, his mouth naturally curved downwards, creases under his eyes Akira gained as well through years of stress..

Akira jutted his chin a little more towards the ceiling when he reached out for Goro— a clumsy hand to brush back some of his hair, see the softness of his face in full view... It was a lovely sight, if he was honest. He felt ready to fight alongside him, fight for him— if he was willing as well.

“Huh?” Goro came back to reality with the touch, feeling Akira’s pinky linger a few seconds too long on his cheekbone. “I-I don’t know what got into me, I’ll—“

He retracted his hand from Akira’s chest, but his wrist was held firmly within seconds. A pout, from the joker-man himself, asked for Goro to keep his hands close—

—And Goro muffled a snicker behind his free hand, making a rather odd choking noise to stay quiet. Silence held them both there for the longest time before Goro resisted a little more, cheeks reddening as if realizing the situation he pranced his way into.

“...I just remembered I have a case to—“

Akira’s expression sobered up, grip a little softer, but still not letting go. He saw through that excuse in a heartbeat.  
“...So you forgot an entire case because you wanted to come up into my room—?”

Goro’s face reddened entirely, mouth pursed into a line and his eyes darting from window to wall.. He seemed to be holding his breath as well, kneeling stiff as a board.

Akira’s grip on his arm left, one hand trailing to hold his back, reaching his other arm out to hold him as if to hug Goro, wishing to let him know he was okay being in his room— even if it was rather unannounced and odd.. He didn’t take into account Goro’s fight or flight reflexes upon rolling him into the bed, however.

“H-hey, wAIT—!!”

_THUNK_

“Akira?? Are you okay?? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—" Goro’s worries were riddled with childish giggles, however, his laughter keeping him from finishing his genuine worries. Off the bed, wedged in an opening between the wall and his bed, Akira was fighting not to fall entirely into the crevice his lanky legs had succumbed to. Admittedly, he was only sitting on the floor, ruffled and covered in a blanket there, but how Goro reacted.. How he laughed so differently— well, it wasn’t difficult to be a bit more dramatic for his entertainment.

Still determined, he tried to pull Goro into the gap with him, his own smile no longer hidden behind a cup or a hand or a mask, if even for a moment.  
“Hey! Everything okay up here, kids? Just give me the word and I’ll get him out if he’s causing any trouble..”

He rolled himself into the gap with Akira, as if to hide from the very man that let him go into his room, admittedly only making the situation appear worse for them both.

“We’re just fu—“ Akira’d smart-ass reply was muffled behind both his hands, Goro glaring holes into his sarcastic look.

“We’re alright! I promise not to stay too long, I apologize for the commotion, Mr. Sakura!” Sweet as could be, even his mask returning as if cameras were back on him. “He startled me and I reacted a bit too ... strongly, I guess you could say.”  
Sojiro gave Goro an odd look, only leaving once Akira gave him a thumbs up— his smart mouth wasn’t about to be uncovered.

“...Alright, then.. Just... be quiet, I guess. Don’t do anything ....funny...”

Once Sojiro left after a few mistrusting looks towards Goro’s eyes-closed smile, Akira’s mouth was uncovered. Goro groaned at the other’s crooked smile, wiping off his hands with yet another groan. “Y-you really licked my hand! Very mature. God, why did I even consider visiting you for this—?! It was a good idea in my head...!”

Akira’s arms crossed behind his head on the floor, his look already a curious one, “You were thinking about this? What did you think would happen?”

“I-I don’t know.. I shouldn’t have said anything at all, you probably think I’m an absolute lunatic and—“ the creases under Goro’s eyes seems to deepen, eyes so tired and frustrated— perhaps even a bit glassy..

Akira sat up again, one arm resting on his mattress and the other in his lap, so close to Goro's hands.. “I don’t think you’re crazy in any way, Goro.” His hand, so close to Goro’s own, reached for the hem of his trench coat to idly smooth over and crumple repeatedly. “Maybe you are crazy— but I don’t think of you any differently because of that. I like to know about you.”

A scoff and the most dramatic of eye rolls came his way, “Akira, I have some sort of fanbase— supposedly “everyone” wants to know me and like me, as long as it benefits and works for them. That isn’t a very.. believable answer..”

More fidgeting with his coat, Akira’s expression hardened as he spoke, “I don’t want to know Goro the “prince ace detective”— I want to know you. The one that kissed me back and gave me his personal number. Even the one that laughed a few minutes ago without a care in the world. That was you as yourself, was it not?”

“What if that’s just another act of mine? What if you hate or don’t care about who I am when I’m not being some TV personality—“ his eyes were watering, mouth trembling a bit, before Akira simply pulled him into his chest, holding him tight for a few moments before rubbing his back, keeping a palm to the back of his head.

“If that was the case, you wouldn’t be so upset,” Akira murmured into his hair, smelling tea tree and eucalyptus oil.. He hoped the smell of his hair might even linger on him later in the day.. “And if I’m wrong? Prove me wrong, if you want. I want to know the Akechi Goro I’ve had the luck to learn about these past few weeks.”

Goro gave a weak laugh into Akira’s shoulder, “It was unfair of me to grow upset like that, I’m sorry.. If you wish for that, I’d be eager to be around you more, in all honesty. Your presence itself is comforting and... oddly charming.”

He gave another laugh when Akira ran his fingers through his own hair, pretending to be suave. Between his little laugh and sitting straighter again, Goro moved forward to give a small kiss to Akira’s lips, shy in his attempt before kissing once more, similarly to their very first kiss.

After only those few kisses, they both were flustered, flushed in the face and a little shaky.

“...Can I get you coffee? Or curry? Ah, coffee and curry in bed?” Akira scratched the back of his head sheepishly, unsure of what else to do for Goro.

“There’s also, um— we could just lay in my bed, if you wanted..”

Goro laughed off the anxiety between them both, for their own sakes, “It seems like you have a preference of your own, Akira..” A softness left his mouth at the name, eyelids just a bit slower to blink fully.

“...Your hair just smells really nice and—“

“Then let’s move your bed back to where it was.. Perhaps Mona would like to as well? Cats often enjoy their cuddling, don’t they?”

“Eh, Mona’s special... I don’t think you’ve grown on him just yet.”


End file.
